


You Shook Me All Night Long

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-01
Updated: 2004-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Spock walks in on Jim playing air guitar and singing along to AC/DC's You Shook Me All Night Long.  Jim is understandably embarrassed and Spock is understandably confused yet fascinated by Jim's behaviour.  Spock wants to know more of this little obsession and convinces Jim to teach him.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 2
Collections: Side By Side Issue 12





	You Shook Me All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

After assigning a lieutenant to take over his position on the bridge, Spock entered the turbo-lift and proceeded to his quarters. He smiled inwardly at the thought of finally being with Jim after three long, chaste days of gruelling work. The turbo-lift opened and he proceeded down the hallway to the door of their quarters and paused at a sound he had never heard before. It was loud, made more so by his sensitive ears, and raucous. Entering the small abode, he was just in time to see Jim skidding across the floor in his socks, singing at the top of his voice. Spock stared in amazement at his best friend and lover, who he knew to be a little raucous anyway—though he had never seen this before.   
  
Feeling Spock's presence through their bond, Jim suddenly stopped in the middle of a long guitar solo, and turned around. Spock still stood, hands clasped at his waist, with a mild smile of amusement on his face. Turning very red, Jim had the music's volume lowered, and walked slowly over to his one and only.   
  
"Umm, hello…Spock…nice to…uhhhhhh…see you…dear…"  
  
Spock's smile broadened, softening his angular features, only making Jim become redder. He sent a mental equivalent of a hug through their bond to assure his t'hy'la that he need not be embarrassed.   
  
"I see you have another…hobby…you've not told me about." He said warmly, which was rare outside their quarters.  
  
Jim nodded, the flame lessening in his cheeks.  
  
"I…uhhhhhh…have a passion for twentieth-century rock n' roll."  
  
"As I've noticed.  
  
"You…umm…won't tell anyone, will you?"  
  
"No. However, I would like you to tell me—what is the appeal of this…rock n' roll?" He replied, gazing into Jim's hazel eyes, which still slightly shifted with embarrassment.  
  
"I don't really know, actually." The Vulcan's eyes were a sea in which he was losing himself.  
  
"My older cousin introduced me to it when I was sixteen, and I've liked it ever since."  
  
"Fascinating."  
  
Spock listened to the lyrics of the song that had been put on repeat before he entered the room. Terran guitars riffed, and drums boomed out the beat and the lead singer screamed the chorus. "Yeah you, shook me all night long." This sparked something within the Vulcan that he had not really felt before. He liked this feeling, although he did not understand it. Upon further refection, he decided he liked this…rock n' roll, and an idea occurred to him.   
  
"Jim?"  
  
"Yes darling?"  
  
"What you were doing, when I came in, would you be so kind as to teach me that?"  
  
Jim's mouth visibly dropped, and he stood a moment grasping for speech, but could not for the entire world. His Spock wanted to learn air guitar? And dance? Not to mention the singing. A mental image popped up in his brain of Spock sliding around their quarters in his socks singing to AC/DC. It was quite an oxymoron. Although Spock could not see what Jim did, he felt his lover's surprise and outright shock at the request. He smiled inwardly, because Jim was constantly trying to get him out of his "darn Vulcan shell", now he unconsciously had, and was almost terrified at the result. He began to speak when Jim cut him off with,  
  
"YES! Yes, I umm, will teach you…that." He sputtered to a halt, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Well then, I suppose I must take off my uniform for this…?" Spock half-stated half asked.  
  
Jim suddenly found the image very appealing at the mention of Spock's shedding his clothing.  
  
"Yes. Yes, that's the first step." He watched, and relished as his love began to undress. This could be fun.  
  
_Meanwhile on the bridge…  
_  
Lieutenant Uhura sat at her station reading, when a loud series of beeps signaled an incoming message. She marked her place in her book and answered with a crisp "Enterprise, Lieutenant Uhura speaking." Her eyes widened when Admiral Jacobs spoke.  
  
"I need to speak to Kirk, lieutenant, is he available, this is urgent."  
  
"He went to his quarters an hour ago sir. He said he was not to be bothered."  
  
"I don't care what he said; I need to talk to him. NOW!"  
  
"Yes sir, I'll patch you over to him immediately."  
  
A loud beep entered the song where Jim knew there was not a loud beep. He stood still a moment and listened, sure enough another beep came from the console by the door. He put on his robe and padded over to answer it, Spock singing behind him.   
  
"Kirk here, what do you want? I said I was not to be bothered!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but Admiral Jacobs wants to talk to you, he says it's urgent."  
  
"Oh, alright. Just this time though."  
  
The screen changed from Uhura's beautiful, aquiline features, to a smart, self-assured looking man in uniform.   
  
"Kirk! Just the man I wanted…to…see?" He sputtered.  
  
Jim was about to ask what was wrong when he remembered the music and Spock… He turned around just in time to see Spock slide across the floor bellowing, "You shook me all night long" and skillfully playing his air guitar—in nothing but his socks. Jim smiled at his lover's progress just as a voice, quite forgotten, behind him said:  
  
"WHAT THE HELL??"


End file.
